Romantic Night In
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR. Grissom and Sara have a romantic night in.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI but I wish I did. **

**Okay, I dedicate this to Jemma for her Birthday, although I am a few weeks late. **

**Happy Belated Birthday! (See, I told you I'd eventually write you one.) **

**Enjoy! **

**Romantic Night In**

Listening as soft music plays in the background, Sara whispers, "I'm pleased we decided to stay in tonight."

She's lying on the sofa with her head in her husbands lap as he strokes through her hair, allowing his fingers to get lost in her luscious curls.

"Me too. We haven't had much time to have a romantic night lately." he replies.

Pushing herself up, Sara retrieves the glass bottle from on the floor.

"We're out of wine."

"There's another bottle in the fridge."

She stands up and indicates that she's going into the kitchen for more but she's barely taken a step when Gil stands up and takes hold of her hand from behind and turns her around to face him.

They gaze at eachother affectionately, his gorgeous blue eyes meeting her alluring chocolate browns.

She lifts her arms around his neck and plays with the short curls on the back of his head whilst his are securely positioned on her hips, the tips of his thumbs caressing the skin under her white vest.

In unison the lean further in to one another and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"I love you." he whispers, his mouth against hers.

"I love you, too." she smiles as she pulls away a little and looks at him again.

Her hands run slowly down the back of his black shirt and around to the front where she delicately starts to undo the small buttons, her eyes never leaving his. She feels her heart rate quicken as he watches her intently, his eyes feeding her, already hot, arousal. Once she has the last button undone she opens his shirt and moves her hands gradually up over his body, and at feeling a low rumble in his chest she can't help but smile. Leaning into him, again, her mouth comes into contact with his bare shoulder. She starts to trail wet kisses and nibbles from his left and across to his right, and she knows that he likes it; she can feel another rumble vibrating under her lips. She likes it too; the taste of him and the feel of his skin under her lips gives her a rush of ecstasy.

Her need gets the better of her and her mouth crushes against his in a heated kiss.

She feels him push on her hips, guiding her backwards towards the wall and pressing her up against it. She whimpers quietly as his hold on her tightens, pinning her in to place and she's never felt so aroused; she's never felt such a demanding need for him to throw her down and make love to her.

Breathless she pulls her mouth away from his and looks up at him. Now his eyes are full of fire and for a second she forgets how to breathe. Her whole body goes numb as she becomes trapped in his smouldering gaze, his eyes telling her what he wants to do to her; kiss her, touch her, make her feel him like she never has before.

A pleasurable shudder runs through her.

Minutes pass by with their eyes locked together but eventually the pounding of her heart pulls Sara from her reverie and back into her husbands' tight embrace. Shaking her head she smiles shyly and finally lowers her eyes, her fingertips follow her gaze to his chest. She touches him so lightly, starting low on his stomach and then up over his body, drawing small patterns which leave him hot and tingling. For a long time her fingertips dance over him, soothing him yet igniting a powerful fire inside of him.

As the song which is playing starts to come to an end he lifts his left hand to Sara's neck, with his thumb rubbing over her cheek and lips. As their eyes burn into eachother he's suddenly overwhelmed by the love he feels for her. She is the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world and he knows that he's the luckiest man alive to have her all to himself. He wishes he could make her understand exactly how much he loves and needs her but there are no words or actions which even come close to explaining how he feels.

The smooth intro to a new song starts to play through the speakers. He smiles into her eyes whilst singing the first few lines to her.

_**Oh my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long lonely time**_

He sees her eyes fill up with tears as she watches him with so much love and he's thrilled by the fact that, even after all this time, she still becomes emotional at the most intense moments between them.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

Swallowing back the lump in her throat she smiles her Sidle Smile and briefly nods her head, indicating that she is, and always will be, his.

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_

With his hand still around her neck he brings her into him, kissing her once – twice - three times. Her mouth is hot against his as her tongue darts into his mouth and thrashes with his. They tease eachother until they become breathless. Then slowly he starts to line wet kisses from her mouth, down her jaw and on to her neck.

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea**_

_**To the open arms of the sea. Yeah…**_

She rolls her head to the side to allow him better access to the tender area on her neck; the are where, with one kiss, her whole body goes weak

He purposely kisses around her sensitive area, his mouth covering every other inch of her neck, then he lifts his face to hers. She's breathing heavily now, much like him, and although she's not looking directly at him he doesn't miss the unadulterated passion in her dazzling brown eyes.

He smiles lovingly.

_**Lonely river sigh "wait for me, wait for me"**_

_**I'll be coming home wait for me**_

Moving both hands to her shoulders he slowly slides them down her arms and takes hold of her hands. Lifting them both to his lips he kisses each palm before lifting her arms above her head and fitting his fingers through hers.

_**Oh my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

She whimpers as a delicious shiver makes its way through her body, reaching right down to her toes.

"Gil…" she pants.

He doesn't acknowledge her plea; instead he kisses her head pins her up against the wall; his hands holding hers and his body pressing against her body.

_**A long lonely time**_

She attempts to lean forward to kiss her husband but he backs away teasingly. Narrowing her eyes, a growl rises through her chest.

The rest of the song is lost as she fights to break free, needing to feel his mouth over hers more than she's ever needed anything before. Her body twists and turns as she struggles, whist he stands back watching; waiting for the right moment to ravish her.

"Gil, please… Oh God, just please…" she cries, unsure exactly what she's begging for – his touch or his kiss.

Slowly he leans back in to her, avoiding her mouth as she sharply turns her face towards his. He hears her make soft noises as he nuzzles her neck: his mouth, his nose and his beard all enticing sensual moans from deep with in her. And as his lips finally land on the delicate spot on her neck he feels her tremble.

He feels a tightening in his stomach, causing him to suck a little harder on her neck.

She cries out.

"Tell me you love me, Sara…" he whispers, he bearded mouth rough against her skin.

He parts his lips and kisses down her neck and down her collarbone, using the tip of his tongue to join from one kiss to the next.

"Ahhh…" she moans, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Tell me you love me." he says again, his voice a little more like a snarl.

When she still doesn't say anything, only moans can be heard from her, he looks up at her.

"No…" she says simply, although she's finding it hard to keep herself under control. Her eyes flicker with mischief and the corners of her mouth pull into a smile. Licking her lips slowly, she whispers "Let go of my hands and I'll tell you..."

He chuckles and leans in, whispering in her ear. "Tell me and I'll let go."

As she turns her head a little Sara's mouth finds his cheek and she plants a wet kiss on him. She attempts to bite him but he moves out of her reach by kissing down her chest until he reaches the top of her vest.

"What do you want me to tell you Gil? That I love you? Or would you like to know what I want to do to you? Or..." she smiles. "Do you want to know what I want you to do to me?"

She smiles a wide smile and bites her bottom lip as he quickly pulls away from her, his eyes already making love to her.

He swallows.

Sara just continues to watch him, an amused smile still across her face.

"I want you to undress me, Gil." she whispers leaning a little closer. "And want you to touch me everywhere. And make love to me like never before."

He shifts from foot to foot as his trousers start to feel unbelievably tight; his raging erection becoming too much bear.

And Sara knows it.

"Sara…" he growls

"Gil…" she replies coolly.

After a long moment of their eyes undressing eachother they both laugh and lean in, their foreheads touching and their mouths only centimetres apart.

Sara smiles as he releases her hands and cups her face. "Now tell me you love me."

"I love you." she says softly. "So much..."

Once again his mouth collides with hers, but softly, placing numerous kisses tenderly to her lips.

He presses his crotch hard against her, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Taking hold of her right hand again he lifts it between their bodies, pressing it against the front of his trousers.

She swallows hard.

"Only you can do this to me..." he groans breathlessly in her ear. "Only you could ever do this to me."

Slowly she unbuttons him and slips her hand inside. She takes hold of him and runs her hand up and down his stony length, anxious to feel more of him. Her actions cause his pants and boxers to slide down his legs, completely freeing him.

After a few more strokes she lets go of him and starts to undress herself, unable to wait much longer for his touch. She shimmies out of her shorts and panties, seductively swaying her hips as he watches her transfixed, and lifts the vest off over her head, exposing her perfect breasts to him.

She sees his eyes drop to her nakedness and she flushes.

"Make love to me, Gil." she whispers, placing her arms around his neck.

With strength from deep within, and heated passion getting the better of him, he runs his hands down the back of her thighs and lifts her, making sure that she's also supported against the wall. He slowly brings her down on him. Her warmth covers the whole of him, capturing him in her fire. A pleasure filled moan escapes her lips, making him smile into her hair as he starts to grind against her.

It takes a few moments for Sara to find her rhythm, overwhelmed, as she always is, by the feel of him inside her, but she begins to move and quickly syncs with his every thrust. She swivels and lifts her hips, moaning at the sensation of him filling her over and over again.

As his thrusts become more forceful Sara finds herself reaching out and holding on to the bookshelf for more support.

"Gil... Oh Gil... Right there. Yes..."

His name rings through his ears, her voice the most sensual thing he's ever heard, and pounds into her harder than she's used to.

She gasps and cries out, making a noise which he can't quite decipher. But when she continues to rock against him he knows that she's okay. With one hand now braced against the wall and the other under her left thigh, he keeps his thrusts long and deep. He can hear her whispering words of love to him, and although her words are barely audible and incoherent he knows exactly what she's saying.

He knows that she's starting to struggle to hold on, he is too. He can feel bolts of electricity surging through his insides, and there's a warmth spreading deep in his stomach.

"Gil, I can't..."

"Me either. Let go..." he whispers.

With a few more slow thrusts Sara arches off from wall, her body spasms and lights pop behind her closed eyes.

"Gil..." she cries, as he holds himself deep inside her.

Bringing eachother to orgasm they climax together.

Sara trembles as his heat pours in to her, numbing her from head to toe.

He rests his forehead against Sara's and moves his hand from the wall, encircling her in his arms. He uses his body to hold her in place as they both completely give in to eachother.

Eventually, after what feels like a lifetime, it's over.

Panting, he rests his head against her shoulder.

"God, I love you, Sara. I love you so much it hurts."

Smiling, she lifts both arms around his shoulders and kisses his sweaty forehead.

"I love you, too. Always."

She lifts herself off him and lowers her legs to the floor but she quickly notices that they feel like jelly and won't hold her weight. Realising this, Gil holds her to him and lowers them both down to the floor, finishing in a position with Sara straddling him.

Smiling gratefully Sara burrows her face against his neck whilst he pulls his recently discarded shirt up around her shoulders.

They cuddle in silence for a while, enjoying basking in the afterglow of their sex, until he finds Sara drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"Sweetheart," he whispers, smoothing down her hair. "Let's go to bed, we'll tidy up in the morning."

They make their way into the bedroom and settle down in the bed.

"I am so glad we stayed in tonight." smiles Sara, ready to fall into a deep sleep.

"Me too." replies Gil.

Facing eachother, their arms around one another and their noses almost touching, they kiss slowly until they fall asleep.

**THE END**

**I feel like this got bit repetitive but I think it turned out okay. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Feel free to review. **

**Lynne x**


End file.
